candy_crush_sillyfandomcom-20200214-history
Drop Drop Dad
Drop Drop Dad is the sewenty-ninth episode of the show Stewen Uniwerse. It is totally real. In this episode, Greg does a 20,000-foot skydiwe. The episode released April 4th 2016, and kickstarted the fifth StewenBimb. Plot Greg is upset because he has done nothing with his life, and decides to do a skydiwe for charity. He has a choice between ten thousand, fifteen thousand or twenty thousand feet. Greg is about to chicken out, but Stewen won't let him. Stewen and Lapis Lazuli and Peridot and Jasper and Yellow Diamond conwince Greg to do the max height skydiwe. Greg has nightmares but ewentually gets the nerwe to do it. Some of his nightmares contain actual blood and wiolence, and cussing that sounds like it comes from W. This scene was extremely controwersial, and as a result, this episode only airs on Adult Swim. A creator was ewen fired for this. The next morning, Greg finally does the skydiwe. But he has second thoughts once he gets to height - the sky abowe him is dark, and he beliewes he's almost in space. He looks up, he looks down, and has an actual heart attack. He recowers in three seconds and the pilot tells Greg to hurry up, and then pushes him out of the plane. On the way down, he shits himself. He looks down and sees a lake shaped like a cactus. His parachute fails and he dies. Queue credits. Reception This episode receiwed critical acclaim. It got a 10/10 on IMDb, eweryone lowed the edginess of this episode. It is considered the best episode of all time, ewen better than Jail Break and Message Receiwed, Ocean Gem, Keystone Motel and Cat Fingers. W Fingers Cat Fingers called, it wants the title of most disturbing episode back. Poot Emma W W W W POOT EMMA W W W W POOT EMMA W W W W POOT EMMA W W W W POOT EMMA W W W W POOT EMMA W W W W POOT EMMA W W W W POOT EMMA W W W W POOT EMMA W W W W POOT EMMA W W W W POOT EMMA W W W W POOT EMMA W W W W POOT EMMA W W W W POOT EMMA W W W W POOT EMMA W W W W POOT EMMA W W W W POOT EMMA W W W W POOT EMMA W W W W POOT EMMA W W W W POOT EMMA W W W W POOT EMMA W W W W POOT EMMA W W W W POOT EMMA W W W W POOT EMMA W W W W POOT EMMA W W W W POOT EMMA W W W W POOT EMMA W W W W POOT EMMA W W W W POOT EMMA W W W W POOT EMMA W W W W POOT EMMA W W W W POOT EMMA W W W W POOT EMMA W W W W POOT EMMA W W W W POOT EMMA W W W W POOT EMMA W W W W Triwia *This is Feelsbecca Sugar's fawourite episode of all time. *This is also W's fawourite episode. *This episode is awailable in Shitalian, but not Italian due to censorship.